


I Like the Danger

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink [22]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky sees more than he wanted to, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Public Sex, Stephen wishes Tony would've let him put them in the mirror dimension but he didn't, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: It was another Avengers party and Tony dragged Stephen to a dark corner for some sexy fun times.  No one would come looking for them.Right?





	I Like the Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22, public sex, and also ended up being wall sex so I'll have to change that prompt in a few days. My bad. Anyway, please enjoy this offering.
> 
> not beta-ed

Stephen pressed Tony against the wall, assaulting his neck with his lips and teeth, one hand covering the smaller man’s mouth to muffle Tony’s moans.

“You must be quiet,” Stephen said, rolling his hips forward into Tony’s stomach.

Tony bit at his hand, whiskey eyes glowing. Stephen smirked, sealing his lips around Tony’s thundering pulse.

Tony rutted against Stephen’s thigh, fingers tangled in Stephen’s hair. Stephen kissed and licked his way up Tony’s neck to his jaw, dragging his teeth over his chin before sealing their lips together in a kiss.

“Shhhhh,” Stephen whispered against his lips, sinking his teeth into Tony’s bottom lip.

Tony whimpered, tongue lapping at the top of Stephen’s mouth, running along the back of his teeth, tangling with his tongue.

Stephen’s hand moved down Tony’s body, cupping him through his very nice pressed slacks. Tony groaned, hips bucking into the touch. He bit at Stephen’s tongue in retaliation, making the sorcerer laugh.

“Best be quiet. Wouldn’t it be simply awful if Captain Rogers saw us like this,” Stephen whispered.

“Spangles would deserve it, sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong,” Tony mumbled, making Stephen laugh. Stephen struggled a bit in getting Tony’s fly open, but finally freed Tony’s length.

“No underwear, Mr. Stark?”

“Ruined the lines of the pants,” Tony gasped, covering his own mouth as Stephen wrapped scarred fingers around his cock.

Stephen glanced sideways. The party was in full swing, music thumping from the speakers, Avengers and civilians mingling only feet away. They were hidden behind a plant of some kind in the corner of the room. They had been heading to the balcony but hadn’t made it that far before Tony had dragged Stephen into the dark corner and assaulted his mouth.

Stephen really hadn’t been complaining.

Tony’s hands went to Stephen’s waist, fingers fumbling at his belt as he never broke the kiss. Stephen moaned into Tony’s mouth as calloused fingers wrapped around his member, squeezing and stroking.

“Now who needs to stay quiet?” Tony quipped, barely avoiding a shout as Stephen squeezed his dick in retaliation.

“Seems like you,” Stephen purred. Tony shot him a dirty look, breaking into a grin.

“Inside pocket of my coat,” Tony whispered. Stephen could barely hear him over the pulse of the so called music (certainly not his taste) and the chatter of the crowd. Stephen reached inside Tony’s jacket and found a pack of travel lube.

“Planning this, were you?” Stephen said in his ear, rolling his hips forward so their bare cocks touched.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Tony said, his voice breathy.

“Uh huh,” Stephen said dryly. “Turn around.”

Tony nearly faceplanted into the wall in his rush to turn around, pants falling down around his ankles in his haste. Stephen gripped his hip, laughing richly in his ear.

As always, Stephen’s voice just did things to Tony Stark. That man could talk him to orgasm, and had done it before. Tony pressed his forehead against the wall. He could feel it vibrating from the bass of the music. Stephen pushed Tony’s hips forward, his dick rubbing against the wall.

Tony moaned when he felt slick fingers at his ass, rubbing at his pucker and finally dipping inside him. Stephen pressed his body against Tony’s, fingers buried inside him.

“You certainly were planning this, Mr. Stark. You prepped yourself for me, stretching out before putting those pants on, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Tony whispered.

“Good boy,” Stephen whispered. He quickly slicked his cock and Tony bit his lip when he felt Stephen’s head nudging at his entrance. Stephen bit at Tony’s neck as he slid inside Tony, his hips pressed firmly against Tony’s ass.

“Oh god, move!” Tony hissed, grinding back on Stephen’s cock.

Stephen grinned against his neck, not moving. Tony grumbled at him and started to move himself, drawing nearly all the way off the thick cock in his ass before slamming himself back onto it.

They both moaned and Stephen finally started to move.

“Thank fuck,” Tony muttered, head falling back on Stephen’s shoulder. Stephen dragged his teeth over Tony’s jaw, hips working like a piston as he slammed into Tony’s tight heat.

“I saw them come this way,” Bucky Barnes’ voice came from nearby.

Both men froze, eyes wide. Stephen lifted his hands; he could just put them in the mirror dimension and they could finish. Tony grabbed his wrist, shaking his head.

“Don’t you dare.”

“Do you want to get caught by Barnes and Rogers?” Stephen asked incredulously. 

“The danger adds to the fun,” Tony said.

“They’re probably off sucking face somewhere,” Natasha said dryly.

“When aren’t they?” Rogers asked.

Stephen wasn’t moving, his cock still deep inside Tony as Tony held his wrists, keeping him from putting them in the mirror dimension (damn him!). Tony started to rock slowly back onto Stephen’s dick, eyes glued on Barnes just feet away.

“Fuck, Anthony!” Stephen hissed in his ear.

Barnes turned, frowning at the half dead tree that stood nearby. Rogers seemed to be in an in depth conversation with Natasha and was ignoring Barnes for once.

Oh right. Barnes was a super soldier with super hearing. 

Tony’s head fwapped against the wall and Barnes moved closer. Stephen found that he couldn’t stop moving, couldn’t stop driving into Tony’s tight heat, even with Barnes only feet away.

Barnes moved the branches of the tree out of the way and froze, eyes going wide as Tony met his gaze, daring him to say anything. Tony’s mouth fell open in a silent cry, eyes still locked with Barnes’, and Bucky was pretty damn sure he just watched Tony Stark orgasm, which was not something he ever wanted to see.

Barnes felt his mouth drop open and he closed his eyes. He’d never be able to get that image out of his head; the sight of the sorcerer supreme balls deep in Tony Stark, thrusting in time with the annoyingly loud music.

Barnes raised his hands slightly and backed off. He spun on his heel. Stevie definitely didn’t need to see that. If Stark and Strange wanted to fuck where anyone could see them, that was their business.

He needed a drink.

He grabbed Natasha and Steve and dragged them back to the bar.

Tony’s laugh turned into a moan as Stephen found his prostate, the sorcerer striking it relentlessly. Tony’s cock slid through the come dripping down the wall. He couldn’t believe that being watched by Barnes had made him go, but there you go.

“I can’t believe you,” Stephen hissed in his ear, doubling his pace. “Getting off while Barnes watched.”

“Worth it,” Tony moaned, clenching around Stephen’s dick.

Stephen grunted, spilling his own release into Tony’s channel. His forehead fell against the back of Tony’s head, both men breathing hard. Stephen’s trembling hands rested on Tony’s hips, kneading his flesh. Tony turned his head, seeking a kiss.

Stephen laughed and kissed him. “You are a menace.”

“You enjoyed it.”

“I really did,” Stephen whispered. He pulled out and quickly zipped his pants, smoothing the lapels of his jacket as Tony pulled his own pants up.

Tony turned, grinning up at him. “That was fun.”

“You’re lucky Barnes didn’t out us,” Stephen said, smoothing Tony’s hair.

“Nah, he wouldn’t have.”

“So you say,” Stephen said. “I could use a drink.”

“Me too. Let’s go to the bar. Looks like Barnes is trying to drink away what he saw.”

“We should make out in front of him.”

“Stephen! That sounds like something I would say!” Tony said delightedly.

Stephen gently pulled Tony to the bar and they sat next to Barnes. Tony ordered Barnes another whiskey and pushed it into his hand.

Barnes looked at him suspiciously.

“Oh, calm down. It’s not poisoned.”

Barnes snorted and downed the drink. “Maybe next time you guys should get a room.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Tony asked, giving Barnes a look.

Stephen sat behind Tony, running his hand up his thigh, thumb dangerously close to his groin.

“You look a little green around the gills there, Barnes,” Stephen said lightly, pressing a kiss against Tony’s jaw.

“There are some things I just didn’t want to see,” Barnes said, “Stark pinned against the wall with a dick up his ass was one of them.”

“WHAT?” Steve yelled.

Stephen and Tony nearly fell over laughing.

Barnes did his best to calm Steve down and Tony crawled into Stephen’s lap.

“I think we should do it in public more often.”

“You just like the danger of getting caught.”

“I do, I really do,” Tony said. He leaned forward and sealed their lips together.

Stephen’s hands rested on Tony’s thighs as he deepened the kiss.

Life was never boring around Tony Stark.

And Stephen loved him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!
> 
> tomorrow: somnophilia, ironstrange


End file.
